


Tears are Okay

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [310]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Series, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone could look at her and know within seconds what she's feeling, sometimes even what she's thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears are Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 September 2016  
> Word Count: 140  
> Prompt: tears  
> Summary: Anyone could look at her and know within seconds what she's feeling, sometimes even what she's thinking.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, this one came out a little differently than I'd expected initially, but I like how it did. It was supposed to focus on Margot and Charles Powell. This is just a combination that makes me uncomfortable because there's no way they'd ever have met in canon, and I don't want him haunting Margot after he's dead, so I changed my mind.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She's always been one to wear her heart on her sleeve. Anyone could look at her and know within seconds what she's feeling, sometimes even what she's thinking. Tears come to her eyes easily, and she allows them to escape when they need to. The first time John Jr. came home with an A+, she blubbered like someone had proposed undying devotion to her. The boys soon learned not to hand off grades of any kind if they had friends over to the house. Just like their father, her sons have always been worried with appearances and the best impression possible to make. She prefers to simply be herself, and let people have their opinions of her, right or wrong. Their judgments mean little to her. She answers to only one above herself, and that one has her full devotion.


End file.
